Welcome to the Spire
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: Tom wants Medusa safe and the only way he can keep her safe is keeping with him. she may have not wanted to go but it was the only way to stop him from fretting and to win this cyber galactic war. So What happens when he kidnaps her and brings her back home with him?


Insignia Fanfiction:

Tom hit the wall of his room in anger. It was over. Everything was over. He hurt the girl he loved. The only girl he loved. But he was still unsure of her safety. What if she Vangerov still wanted something from her? He couldn't take the fact that the onl person he wanted to protect the most was out of his reach. But it wasn't going to be for long any more.

Tom left the base with orders from Blackburn to bring back medu- Yualan any way he could possibly. Him fretting over her, worrying about what could happen to her left him in a dangerous high. He wasn't thinking properly and everyone noticed it. Wyatt managed to win back Blackburn's trust, gained some sort of fatherly love from him and told him everything. She begged him to help her get Tom's girlfriend out of China and he eventually agreed. So off Tom was in a air force plane that was armoured and protected enough that if someone even tried to attack them… well let's just say all hell would break loose and all that would remain would be that plane.

_Medusa… I'm coming for you. _Tom thought as he charged out of his room and into the cargo bay grabbing a parachute and letting his conscious go pin pointing Medusa's whereabouts. He had to go now. Tom punched his fist down on the red button that opened the cargo bay's doors. Tom started running towards the doors and jumped out of the plane only to glimpse the movement of Yuri running after him with his parachute.

"Tom, I told you I will not let you go in alone!" shouted Yuri and he dove down nearer to Tom.

"And I said you can come if you want, dude. The more the merrier!" Tom shouted back laughing as he was falling down to the Chinese base that held his girl captive.

Eventually came the point in which Tom and Yuri had to release their parachutes. Landing on the smooth ground of the rooftops Tom grabbed a gun from his belt and fired at the ground. A red beam destroyed the ground and made a perfectly circular hole in the base. Yuri placed a propelling device next to the hole and attached a wire on to his belt and handed a wire over to Tom.

"It's their sleeping time. Medusa will be asleep so we will have to carry her" Tom said clipping the wire onto his belt.

"I can carry her easily. She will be small and petite" Yuri said

"No!" Tom glared at him " She is mine." Tom said then looking shocked at himself for saying something like that. "Yuri… I'm sorry" He said looking at the floor.

"No, Tom, I understand. I wouldn't want anyone touching Enslow." Yuri smiled at Tom and jumped down in the hole. Tom jumped after him and landed on concrete ground. They both unclipped them selfs and ran towards the signal Tom set up in Medusa's room when he went inside one of the Russo-Chinese Drones and made it give him every single bit of information it could give him about the Russo-Chinese and made it fly down and put a transmitter on the back of Medusa's neck.

Tom and Yuri ran down several corridors until they reached Medusa's room. Tom pushed open her door as quietly as possible and slipped into her room.

"Hi, sweetheart" He said to her as he knelt down by her bed and kissed her forehead. He knew she couldn't be woken because she was in a sleep stasis but she would wake by the time he got her back into to his room at the D.C Base. Tom picked Medusa up like a princess and they both started running back to the hole they made in the roof. Yuri climbed up first and Tom handed Medusa over to him and climbed up himself. Yuri took a blaster out of his belt and sent a blue beam down to the hole. The beam spread over the whole roof making the roof back to it originally was- Hole less.

Tom and yuri caught hold of a rope ladder that a hovercraft tossed down for them and made their way back to the D.C base.

She was safe. No one would ever get to her again. And Tom would make sure of that even if it cost him his life. And he was allowed to keep her on base. But she was his responsibility. If she did anything she would be sending herself to the graves and him down with her. But Tom already knew Medusa wouldn't do that. Hell she might even start fighting for their side. Make friends at his base back home. She could be _happy._

Something Medusa never had before. Happiness.

Tom carried Medusa into the medical bay and they started operating on her putting in the US machinery in her head and taking out the Russo- Chinese bioengineering.

She was under for a whole day. Tom wasn't allowed to see her. Nor was anyone else until she had gone under strict tests and assessments.

Medusa awoke from her final simulated test that evening when Tom was about to break down the doors to see his Girlfriend.


End file.
